A Night On The Town With Jack And Gwen
by JoChryedLover
Summary: What happens when Jack decides to take Gwen out for the night? AU, Jack/Gwen pairing


Jack and Gwen were curled up on the sofa in the hub, watching the usual night time TV. Jack's hand was lazily stroking over Gwen's stomach. They had been together for a year, but Gwen still got butterflies whenever Jack touched her. She shifted, looking up at him.  
"Jack?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Let's get out of here...go around the bay or something...please?"  
She batted her eyelids at him, and he laughed. He never could resist a bat of those eyelids.  
"Oh, alright then. Only for a couple of hours, yeah?"  
Gwen smiled, nodding, and rushing off to get changed. Half an hour later, she and Jack were heading across the bay, entering one of Cardiff's top clubs 'courtesy of Torchwood'. Jack had his Rift monitor in his pocket, but Gwen had gotten used to him bringing his work out with him. Never a moment off duty for the Captain. A couple of hours later, Jack and Gwen were dancing in that same club when Jack's Rift monitor started going crazy. Looking at the screen, Jack sighed.  
"A couple of rogue Weevils escaped from the sewers. I'll have to deal with it."  
Gwen pouted.  
"Want me to come with you?"  
"No, you stay here, I won't be long."  
Gwen nodded as he kissed her goodbye before rushing off into the crowd. Gwen went over to the bar and ordered another drink. She knew she shouldn't be annoyed with Jack; she knew that the job was always going to be the priority. But she couldn't help but be pissed off with him for leaving her. She was about to get up and go home when someone tapped on her shoulder.  
"Alright lovely? What's a gorgeous lass like you doing out on her own?"  
"Just leave it out will you?"  
He sat down beside her.  
"I like the fiesty type, me. Let me buy you a drink?"  
"I'm fine." She flashed her half-full glass at him.  
"Aw, what's the matter? Boyfriend trouble?"  
"Not that it's any of your business, but me and my boyfriend are just fine, so why don't you piss off and leave me alone?"  
The guy scowled, slinking off into the crowds. Gwen sighed, downing the rest of her drink and ordering another, one for the road. She was just about to text Jack when the guy came back over.  
"What do you want?"  
"Come on. One dance?"  
"I've told you, I've got a boyfriend."  
"So where is he?"  
"He's coming. He's just been held up."  
"Oh yeah? That's what they all say. Trust me, I'm a bloke, I know these things."  
"Yeah? Well, clearly you don't. You'd tell me he's pissing me about, right? That he's having it away with someone else?"  
"Yeah," the guy grinned.  
"Yeah, well he isn't, alright?"  
She went to turn back to the bar when the guy pulled her to her feet and pulled her onto the dance floor.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
The guy pulled her close to him, slinking his arms around her waist. The more she struggled to get away, the tighter his grip got.  
"Get off me!"  
The guy's grip didn't falter, and he was now holding onto Gwen so tightly that she could barely breathe. She felt the room going dark, and the beat of the music was becoming blurred.  
At that moment, Jack had re-entered the club, and was immediately searching for Gwen. He went over to the bar, but she wasn't there. Looking over to the dance floor, he saw a struggle, and, realising it was Gwen, rushed over, tapping the guy on the shoulder.  
"Mind if I cut in?"  
"Yeah, I do actually, mate. Do you?"  
Jack grinned.  
"Oh, you don't know the half of it."  
Jack pulled his stun gun from his pocket and, pulling him away from Gwen, stunned the guy, catching Gwen as she fell to the floor.  
"Gwen?"  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she blinked.  
"J-Jack?"  
He grinned, helping her to her feet as the bouncers rushed over.  
"It's all taken care of, boys."  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Torchwood."  
The bouncers immediately backed off, and the rest of the people in the club resumed what they had been doing before.  
"You alright?"  
Gwen nodded.  
"Yeah...drink..."  
Jack laughed, leading her to the bar and ordered her a large G&T.  
Ten minutes later, Jack and Gwen were back on the dance floor, Jack's arms wrapped tightly around Gwen's waist, stroking her back. Gwen got the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach, and she smiled into Jack's shoulder. They stayed on the dance floor, locked in each other's arms, right until the very last song. When they finally got back to the hub, Gwen pulled Jack onto the bed, kissing him.  
"Good night?"  
Gwen nodded.  
"Just, leave your bloody Rift monitor at home next time."  
Jack grinned, kissing her and pulling the duvet over their heads.


End file.
